The Fallen Angel
by LASTASSASSIN64
Summary: The story of teenage adolescent in his true path into becoming an angel from an ancient creed of angels who protects the one he loves, stops the half-blood and to continue the rise of the five stones of humanity given from Apollo.


The Fallen Angel

By: Samuel Osorio

Prologue:

Throughout the centuries there has been the so called questioning of Angels in either religion such as Christianity or simple faith itself. In the past 600 years, angels have flown through the skies with pure liberty and peacefully minding their own incarnation. Yet a war ended their beautiful flight and brought them down to near extinction, the war of akrópoli̱. This was a war that waged between the angels and possessed humans of Agamemnon. These humans are at random picked from a fallen angel himself, who seeked the destruction of humankind as we know it. The only way to defeat this fallen angel was to acquire four stones, yet these stones were in a spirit form themselves. Dashed into time by the original angel himself Apollo. This Angel was the half blood of Agamemnon, the true creators of the world itself known to create humans. Apollo wanted to create the beings of humans under road of self-determination, advancement, and to understand the world around them. However Agamemnon sought to use them as his shells of worthless life to control the world and the others around him such as Mars and Venus themselves. These two half-bloods torn into chaos and head on collisions, eventually breaking apart. The two agreed that they could not bear to see each other for the existence of time. Apollo took the surface, leading his angels to have wings, to control the skies with liberty and gracefulness. Agamemnon took to the deepest pits of hell, today would be seen as the devil himself. The Creed of the Angels was born to protect the surface and the inhabitants of mankind itself. Yet Apollo knew that his half-blood would return from his greed for world domination. So the great angel set out five stones, yet to be seen not as rock itself but the spirit of humankind that Apollo viewed. Determination, bravery, intelligence, philosophy, and last but not least hope.

Chapter one:

My phone woke me up as usual, I first thought it was still the weekend but it snapped to me that it wasn't, "fuck me I'm going to throw this thing out this window". I said that every morning, I swiped the alarm on my IPhone 5 to just end the same tune of the bells I just put on for no apparent reason. I got up cracking my back, in pain as usual from life guard practice, the same clicks from my sides and from below. My parents were still asleep, so I hopped into the shower. Remembering that the electric heater was still broken I rushed into the cold water. "Got to go sanic fast, come on sam!" I usually thought to myself. I got out of the water and looked into the mirror, rubbing off the condensation. I looked fucking terrible as usual, "Hey wolfie". Remembering the constant teasing I receive in middle school for the weird concentration of greyness in my eyes. I shook off the memories of that fucking hell hole that was middle school. I eventually shaked my hair, leaving my mirror with water droplets "My mom is going to kill me but fuck it". Later I arrived to school, Brook wood high school was the name, and it was a named scarred to the back of my head like a knife. Arriving to the bus lane I peeked into my phone and there she was. My attention flared up like a match…Ruby rose. Her real name was Robyn a five foot three African American girl all the way from Kentucky itself. I opened up my phone and left a smartass comment like I usually do, hoping to make her laugh. I text her throughout the day hoping to at least make her day, I barely got into her last month. Hoping that one day I could see her, and that the summer was my chance to tell her everything… But no way in fucking hell I would do that over a phone, sometime you have ask the right questions in the right time. The school day started off as usual, first Spanish, I was Colombian myself but I really didn't care, "easy A" I told myself. The school day went slow as usual, texting Robyn every five minutes then off to do some school work. Finally the end of the school day, the final bell was like honey to me knowing that I had only two weeks left. I arrived home, threw my backpack onto the couch near the garage entrance and buried myself into the dark world of Xbox. Hours passed throughout the day as usual, first some Destiny with my friend Matt, Yaz, and if I'm lucky, Robyn. Once my father told me it was time to piss off from that life waster, I just disgruntled onto my bed. Thinking on how Matt would just help save my poor ass in that final Strike, a black mass formed out of my wall, near my World map poster(the geek my parents made me). The Mass formed into a human like object "the fuck?" under my breath. Then two piercing white balls of light with two tiny black dots at the center appeared from a head like shape at the top of the figure. My heart beat raced as i crawled backwards to my wall "ss..stay away from me!" i threatened yet that did diddly shit as unknown figure hovered face first over my bed. Those two eye balls stinged into my retinas like a hot needle was puncturing my own eyes. I saw a possible way to escape from that scenario was to roll over to my gaming chair, which was just a ten year old seat we got from the goodwill. I dashed into the side of the bed feeling nothing but pure fear and adrenalin course through my veins. I closed the door behind me with a slam, surprised that it didn't awake my parents or my eighth year old brother who valued his "beauty" sleep. Yet they weren't in there, the beds were folded neatly with care and they were as cold as no on had slept on them for days. My back began to itch from the heat that was emanating from my instincts of survival. My breathing just continued faster and faster with a new probability of what happened to my folks. "fuck, fuck , fuck , FUCK!" i shouted in my mind. Some rustling noise came from my room, "shit that bastard is still there!" i said under my breath. So i rushed downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed the phone line, yet it only gave me static which was unusual since its been working for ten years now. The Outside was still wet from the dampness of late spring so i grabbed my Nike running shoes and ran to my neighbor. No one, all the houses were completely empty, every single fucking one! All the road way were empty with life as a smog filled the night air, with only one flickering street light at the end of the street. Eventually two more creatures rising from the cold damp street. "What the fuck do you guys want!" I screamed in panic. They said some incoherent vernacular as they approached me closer by the second with two arms appearing from their sides. They surrounded me, no place to run but up, I looked at the breaking clouds and I never wished more to fly than me in that moment. I looked back down to my inches believed killers thinking that this is the end, I thought about my family and then my friends. Eventually I thought of my student, Robyn, I became her Senpai around two months ago. I felt like shit "I'm so sorry I won't be there" my voice cracked as I thought of that, I never felt so low. So death to me wasn't a fear, hoping that it would take away the hot mass of disappointment towards myself building in my stomach. The black figured finally covered my body, I felt my life was being pulled from my body like ripping skin from an animal. As I thought my demise would eventually settle on to me, two horrific screams came from the darkness that was killing me slowly. Another scream came from the darkness until I found myself writhing on the damp asphalt that laced between the houses in my neighborhood. Two Goliath flaps came close to me as I turned over onto my back. Being an atheist myself I thought there was no way that was an angel. I tried to talk but I was just spitting out blood from my damaged body. The holy figure picked me up and I later found myself shivering from the altitude I was at, I looked up in fear at where I found myself, the holy figure looked like a 30 year old male with a mixture of steel and electronic armor laced with a dim neon blue tracing around the armor that covered his torso. This was too much, my mind was still trying to comprehend what's happening the past half hour. I passed out from the high altitude, what felt like two hours was just the pure feeling of pain. Something was over my mouth, it was an oxygen mask, it came connected from his suit, "why?" The question came out of my throat like a rusted pipe being dragged from concrete. The angel said nothing but just continued to flap his gigantic wings and looked straight ahead which was the never ending sky I loved so much. "Roga 43215 calling in clearance for landing on the sky dock with human medical assistance needed" I was in shock for what he said. When we got closer to whatever this angel was taking me, the more I thought about my family, my folks, could they've been killed? This question popped into my head like painful fireworks in the night sky. "Welcome to Acropolosia 843 Samuel Osorio...", my body froze as he said my name from his voice. Acropolis 843, I thought that name over and over "Acroplosia". Then finally I thought of my student "I'm so sorry young one", that was the last thing I said for the rest of the day.


End file.
